


Worth Twice His Weight in Gold

by RobbyKeenesHealingHeart



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Miguel Diaz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Forced Pregnancy, Gags, Kiaz (Robby/Miguel), M/M, Male Pregnancy, Omega Robby Keene, Past Rape/Non-con, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyKeenesHealingHeart/pseuds/RobbyKeenesHealingHeart
Summary: Robby has been missing for months (he ran away in the dead of night), and his father's pirate crew has been tasked with the job of bringing him home.Unfortunately, everything is not as it seems, and the omega had a justified reason to run.Miguel ends up finding out the boy's deepest darkest secret the hard way.Pirate AU. 🏴☠️
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene, Robby Keene/John Kreese
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @dr-doomsduck (on Tumblr)
> 
> Prompt: *Who doesn't love a good Regency or Pirate AU?*

It was just after dusk when the captain aboard the deserted "Cobra Kai" pirate ship was finally getting to look over the newest intel they'd received. 

Miguel peered down at the several maps spread out before him on the table and began to plan their next course based on new information of the runaway's potential whereabouts, at least until he heard the boisterous voices of his crew in the distance and looked up startled.

'What are they doing back so early?" Miguel mused.

Puzzled by their presence, the captain glanced out his porthole window and saw the majority of his men headed back onto the ship. The soft glow of their torches lit the way like a canopy of fireflies.

They seemed rowdy and distracted.

Certainly not the stumbling drunks he'd expected.

'Did something happen?' Miguel wondered with a touch of concern.

The pirates had only just touched down on land after being at sea for months. By all rights, the crew should have still been getting blind drunk or spending their hard-earned coins on tavern wenches.

He hadn't expected most of them to come back for days.

~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~

Stepping out of his cabin, Miguel ignored the unsettling chill in the air and made his way over to the main deck where his crew gathered. They were standing in a circle formation around something that he couldn't quite make out.

As he eased his way through the crowd, Miguel half expected to find a comely-looking prostitute with blonde hair, vulpine eyes, and large milky white breasts at the center of the commotion.

What else could have possibly whipped his men into such a frenzy?

Instead, Miguel discovered a young man dressed in a pale white tunic and black trousers sitting on the ground near the mast. Long brown hair fell over his downturned face like a curtain obstructing his features.

His wrists and ankles were shackled with heavy-duty metal irons. 

A prisoner?

The young captain looked at his crew with irritation and scowled openly at them. It didn't matter how drunk they'd gotten tonight. They ALL knew better than to abduct or take any of the island's people captive. "Someone better have a good excuse for this blasphemous behavior, or I'm throwing the lot of you overboard." 

~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~

Mikey (one of the gunners on the ship) rolled his eyes and gestured to the prisoner as if it was self-explanatory. "Take a gander at his pretty face before you blow a gasket, ok? I'm positive you'll change your tune real fast once you see the gift we brought you."

Confused, the captain placed his hand under the male's chin and forced him to lift his head.

The boy flinched away from him.

Miguel felt shock flood his system. 'Robby Keene?'

"I bet you didn't expect us to find something of this caliber when we left this morning?" Mitch's voice was smug with pride.

"Where did you find him?" the captain fought to keep his voice even.

The pirate crew had been searching EVERYWHERE for their leader's runaway son. They'd spent months following the ocean currents, battling the elements and chasing every possible lead in search of him.

Hawk grinned like the cat that ate the canary. "According to the owner of the tavern in town, our boy here has been hiding out on this island for some time and had the room paid through this time next week."

~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~

They'd been chasing ghosts for weeks.

Had he been on this island that whole time?

Robby must have seen the shocked expression on his face, and as usual, the brat couldn't help but rub salt in the open wound. "I hope your little crew here had fun chasing your tails. I know I certainly did."

"Why, you arrogant piece of shi---" Hawk lunged forward at that remark.

His quartermaster's knee-jerk violent reaction to the omega smack-talking him forced the captain to grab him and forcefully restrain his arms behind him to keep the pirate from pummeling the restrained captive. 

"You know very well the commander gave the order that he not be harmed," Miguel's voice was stern. 

Robby sent him a saucy smirk. "You heard him, you overgrown sea-gull. Hands off the merchandise. Daddy's orders."

~ ~ ~

Miguel raised a hand silently, warning the quartermaster to keep his temper in check when the snide fowl-related nickname nearly made him go nuclear, and the man backed down obediently. Hawk might have been an egotistical hothead, but he was undeniably loyal and toed the line like any good soldier.

Hawk crossed his arms over his chest. "So what? We're just going to let this little punk run his mouth?"

"Of course not," Miguel said evenly as he removed a cloth from his pocket and wrung it between his hands. "The order was that we were not to harm him. Nothing is preventing us from gagging him."

Alarmed at the prospect of having his mouth rendered useless, Robby began twisting and turning in his bonds in an attempt to avoid having the wad of cloth shoved between his stubbornly clamped lips.

"Come on, you little flight risk," the captain whispered soothingly. "It's not that bad."

The evasion technique worked surprisingly well for about two whole minutes. 

At least until one of the more clever pirates pinched the prisoner's nostrils shut and maintained pressure long enough for the boy who could typically be as stubborn as a mule found himself unable to do anything but comply.

Panicked, Robby inhaled a breath of fresh air, and someone shoved the cloth in his mouth. He instinctively tried to spit it out, and his actions earned him a little love tap on his shapely rear in reprimand.

Miguel shot the omega a baleful look. "If you spit that back at my feet, I'm going to pull you over my lap and tan your ass."

A flush of color crept down the young man's neck at his words and disappeared below the crisp of his ruffled tunic.

Pink was a nice color on him.

• • •

Miguel stepped back when he was finished tying the knot and let his hands fall to his sides. The crimson fabric shoved in the captive's mouth stretched his lips nicely and made him look deceptively vulnerable.

Robby's eyes sought him out instantly as he peered up at him docilely from underneath his dark eyelashes, and oddly he seemed to pout at him from behind the gag. 

He looked sinfully beautiful, all trussed up like that.

The pirate vessel captain shifted subtly to hide the way his trousers were becoming uncomfortably tight. The sight of the angelic-looking boy tied up, and helpless was doing wicked things to his libido.

Miguel gave the boy they'd been tasked with retrieving a cursory look as he took in his heavily shackled body. The first thing that jumped out at him was the omega had gained a little bit of weight over the last eight months. Robby's formerly flat expanse of chiseled muscle and taut abs had softened into a slight belly.

No doubt the extra pounds were due at least in part to the plump tavern owner who had housed him this last month, plying him with food on a regular basis (she was well known in the village for thinking everyone else was "skin and bones") and also not being able to keep up with his training while actively hiding from them. 

The captain shook his head, exasperated. 

Why did the deserter he was tasked with capturing have to look like a goddamn wet dream? 

Even with roughly fifteen additional pounds on his formerly slender body and locks of windswept hair falling over his eyes, he still possessed the kind of beauty that lesser men waged wars over.

• • •

Miguel abruptly snapped out of his daydream of pressing a kiss to those petal-soft lips when Hawk stepped forward feeling overly-confident and grabbed the young man by the hair.

"I guess you must have lost a step while you were on the run, huh?" Hawk mocked as he jerked the omegas head back sharply, forcing him to look up at his sneering face. "You didn't even put up a fight when we caught up with you. Just rolled over like the pretty little bitch you are and surrendered?" 

Robby glared daggers at him. 

"Not so tough, now are you?" the pirate mocked. 

Robby promptly kicked him in the shin...HARD.

"God damn it! Whose bright idea was it to leave his legs tied so loosely?" Hawks shouted angrily.

Bert ducked behind one of his taller crew-mates and tried his hardest to disappear from view, not wanting to face the wrath of the red-haired pirate who was clutching his injured leg in noticeable pain. 

The younger crew-member had been assigned that particular task when they brought their prisoner on board, but he'd been so excited to catch their fugitive that he got caught up in the moment, and he forgot to check the tightness of the leg irons.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Miguel coughed not-so-subtly in his arm to avoid getting caught chuckling at his crew-mate's expense. 

Hawks hand flickered to the dagger on his belt regardless. "Your bitch needs an attitude adjustment."

The captain gave him a warning look that made it clear there would be consequences if he escalated the situation. No one on this ship would harm the omega for any reason — certainly not something as petty as a wounded ego. "Maybe you should stop forgetting this particular kitten has claws and treat our leader's son with a little respect." 

"Traitors aren't worthy of respect," Hawk reminded him coldly. 

Miguel noticed that several of his crew-men nodded in agreement.

~ ~ ~

Robby looked a bit startled at being referred to by his childhood nickname. ...Kitten.

No one had called him that in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used these two images as my inspiration for Robby's "pirate" look in this fanfic.
> 
> Picture 1: https://images.app.goo.gl/mzPkfCZvdvQnRxQa6
> 
> Picture 2: https://www.facebook.com/TannerxBuchanan/photos/a.1505099113132367/1820827451559530/?type=3


	2. Chapter 2: Doctors Orders

The crew on the vessel were roughly two days into their voyage across storm-tossed waters when everything went to hell. Between scrambling to repair one of their ripped sails, the sheer strength of the waves tossing them around, and the fact, they were a day off-course. They were borderline exhausted.

If that wasn't bad enough, the physician knocked on his cabin door and informed him there'd been an unforeseen development with the prisoner. "Uh...Captain? I think we might have a small problem."

"How bad is it?" Miguel asked worriedly.

"I think you should see for yourself."

~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~

Perplexed by the doctor's choice of words, Miguel headed down to the brig and peered into the cell where they were holding their commander's unruly son for the time being.

The captain's face drained of color.

Robby was lying curled up on the small mattress, arms around his midsection and shaking like a leaf. They could see the sweat droplets on his forehead, which didn't bode well for the rest of the crew, even from a distance.

"Is it the fever?" Miguel asked solemnly.

Rumors of a mysterious new sickness had been spreading around the coast for weeks, and it had a high mortality rate. If their prisoner was infected, he could have already spread it to the crew, and they could all very well die.

The physician looked at him with bemusement in the depths of his eyes. "I'm afraid you've misjudged the situation, captain."

Miguel gave him an odd look.

"Your prisoner isn't sick — at least not in the clinical sense — he's in heat."

"He doesn't smell like he's in heat," the alpha sniffed the air.

The scent was vaguely sour. 

"Pregnant omegas usually don't," the doctor stated curtly.

• • •

"This can't be happening," Miguel whispered in disbelief and pinched the bridge of his nose. He must have royally pissed someone off in a past life to deserve all these unforeseen problems thrown his way at one time.

He had ONE job.

Find their leader's wayward son and bring him home.

Instead, Miguel was coming back with a cranky omega, and surprise, he's pregnant.

"I can't believe no one even suspected the heir to the most formidable pirating operation was pregnant this whole time," the captain sighed warily.

The physician shook his head as he gazed over at the prisoner, who looked absolutely miserable on the worn-out mattress. "The only heir, our boy, is going to have to worry about is the one developing in his womb."

Miguel gave him a dirty look. 

The captain had never been fond of alphas who thought of the fairer sex as little more than broodmares. An omegas sense of identity, hopes, and dreams weren't erased just because they had a life developing inside them. 

"Is there anything you can do to help with the discomfort he's feeling?" Miguel decided to focus on figuring some way to ease the boy's artificial heat symptoms and the violent stomach cramping that accompanied it. "He looks like he's in pain."

"Unfortunately, I can't do much since his pregnancies too far along. Any medicine, tonics, or herbs I could prescribe him at this point might be detrimental to the health of the fetus."

"How far along is he?" the captain asked, dreading the answer.

The middle of the ocean was not the ideal place for a baby to be born.

~ ~ ~

"I wouldn't be shocked if he went into labor any day now."

Miguel felt the sudden, nearly overpowering urge to bang in his head against the iron bars of the cell. At least it explained why one of the fiercest fighters he'd ever met let himself be captured without a struggle.

Robby had chosen to willingly raise his hands and surrender when they surrounded him rather than risk his unborn baby's life. A smart decision on his part since their crew was known to fight dirty if the situation called for it. 

After the boy's disappearance, there had been a ton of speculation about what had caused the prodigal son to run away. Everything from a secret lover to a childish temper tantrum after an argument with his father (those tended to get heated), or even just a teenage desire to seek out a different life.

• • •

Miguel felt uneasiness churn in his gut. 

His crew hadn't mentioned him staying with anyone at the tavern, which meant he'd been there alone, and given the fact he was suffering from heat sickness despite having a baby in his womb, he obviously hadn't been claimed.

Miguel resisted the urge to snarl and instead took a couple of breaths to calm his agitated nerves. The thought of anyone abandoning the omega made his temper flare like a powder keg about to explode. Robby deserved better than to be impregnated by some random alpha who discarded him at the first sign of trouble. 

No wonder the poor thing had run. 

He'd probably been so confused, hurt, and overwhelmed.

~ ~ ~

A sudden thought occurred to him as he stared through the bars of the cell, and he felt his stomach drop. Robby didn't look anywhere close to eight months pregnant.

"Why is his stomach so small?" the question was bothering him.

"An omegas first child is usually pretty small, and with his narrow hips, that's probably a blessing in disguise. I already concluded my preliminary check-up and his unborn babies developing as well as can be expected under these conditions."

Miguel didn't like the sound of that.

The doctor saw his expression. "Robby has abnormally small hips and a narrow pelvis for one his kind. Even if we're lucky enough not to have any complications and everything goes as planned, it's not going to be an easy birth."


	3. Chapter 3: Unspoken Truths

Over the next few days, Miguel allowed the omega to get comfortable in his cabin and tried to ease him into gradually falling asleep on the soft mattress. It was something the prisoner should have been grateful for after several nights locked in the brig, but he was being uncharacteristically testy and fickle.

{"No thanks, you pervert. I'll sleep on the floor."}

["The doctor insisted you sleep on the mattress in your condition."]

["My condition? My babies, not a terminal disease, you dick."} - Robby was furious

["That's not what I meant, and you know it. Why do you have to make this so difficult?"]

{"I never asked you to bring me home. I was happy, far away from ALL of you."}

["I was just following orders."]

{"Maybe I didn't want to go home. You ever think about that, you prick?"}

["It doesn't matter what you want."] - Miguel regrets that instantly.

{"I guess you're right. That's how I got into this mess in the first place".}

• • •

Robby's voice had been angry and spiteful when he lashed out at him, but now his pretty green eyes just looked pained.

Miguel feels like his heart is going to shatter into pieces as he watches the other boy shed a seemingly never-ending amount of tears. Clearly, there was something else going on here the captain wasn't fully able to comprehend at the moment. An emotional pain that was more profound than it looked at first glance. 

'Remember what the doctor said,' Miguel took a calming breath. 'It's just his hormones going wacky.'

Somehow it seemed like more than just mood swings.

He tried to reach out and comfort the omega, only for his touch to make the pregnant male flinch and sob uncontrollably. The intensity of the tremors going through him couldn't have been easy on his fragile body. 

'I'm sorry,' Miguel thinks, feeling utterly helpless.

What am I even sorry for?

He was darned if he knew.

Mood swings were a real bitch.

~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~

Later that night:

The captain looked up from his book at the sound of a cute, breathy little snore and felt his heart leap in his throat as he watched the beams of moonlight play across the boy's delicate features. Robby looked like an innocent little cherub at this moment as he lay curled up around the pillow rather than a feisty, aggressive, and loud-mouthed hellion.

Pregnancy hormones?

Maybe it had softened his attitude as well as his features.

Miguel's eyes drifted to the swell of the captive's slightly swollen belly, and he bit his lip with indecision. Had the prospect of motherhood changed him so drastically? If not, then what had transpired over these last few months or perhaps before he ran away that caused such a drastic change in his cocksure demeanor?

He shook his head. 

It didn't really matter. Robby had been the omega he'd dreamed about since he went into his first rut during puberty and continued to be the sole reason the alpha woke up with morning wood daily even nearly a decade later. 

A strange yearning came over him as he imagined the baby developing in the omegas fertile womb, and it dawned on him that he wished he'd been the one to impregnate the gorgeous boy. Thoughts of it plagued him at near-constant intervals of that stomach swelling with a life created from the essence of both of them.

Miguel squeezed his eyes shut as he struggled with the intense urge to rip apart the lowlife bastard who knocked the omega up and then cruelly abandoned him. 'You deserve so much better than to be some random hole for an alphas knot. Anyone lucky enough to have you in their bed should treat you like a treasure.'

Without giving the action such consideration, he reached down and tenderly wiped the tears drying on the omegas cheek. 'You're worth so much more than your weight in gold.'

~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~

Later that night, Miguel hears a little whimper and lifts his head from where he'd fallen asleep at his desk to peek over in the direction of the bed. He can barely see in the near pitch blackness of the room.

Robby was sniffling quietly in his sleep and twisting around under the covers in a way that is heavily reminiscent of a nightmare. His eyelashes were fluttering, breath coming out in rapid pants like his heart was beating too fast, and weak little meowing noises were leaving his lips at random intervals.

Worried the omega might be on the cusp of going into labor, Miguel knelt beside the bed and lifted the blanket off the lower half of his body that was draped in the overly long nightshirt he'd been given to wear. It was virtually impossible to tell in his current state if his water broke or not with only the moonlight as his guide.

Not being able to see anything more than a vague outline, Miguel places his hand on the inside of the omegas thigh and lets his hand glide down the length of it to check for signs of premature labor.

He's relieved to find everything dry.

'At least his water didn't break,' he muses with a sigh.

Robby's leg gave a distinctive tremble when his hand comes to rest on his hip, and his skin underneath his palm feels oddly clammy. It makes him wonder if the doctor was wrong about him not catching sick.

"Please... don't," the omega begs.

"Shhh... It's ok. You're safe," the captain whispers.

Robby cries harder and brings his hands down as if to protect himself from an invisible attacker. His body starts shivering again, tears sliding down his cheeks, and his face scrunched up like it physically pained him to breathe.

Miguel lifts his hand to wipe away the tear tracks on his cheeks gingerly.

Robby flinches like he physically struck him.

"You're ok, sweetheart," Miguel tries to reassure him again. "It's just a nightmare."

His words do nothing to soothe the nearly hysterical soon-to-be mother.

In fact, in his current state, he doubts the omega can ever hear him.

~ ~ ~

The captain's hand twitches reflexively when he makes an effort to lift it away from the curve of the boy's hip. It must have felt like he was trying to lift the hem of the nightshirt.

"G-grandpa.. d-don't," Robby lets out a broken sob. "h-hurts."

Miguel feels the instant shock of bile flooding his esophagus and barely resists the urge to vomit.

Robby's biological grandfather was a ridiculously wealthy baron who lived halfway across the world (the stingy old geezer had more money than Midas).

For that reason, they'd never even crossed paths as far as he was aware. To his knowledge, the only person the omega had ever thought of as his grandfather was---

His breath hitched.

Kreese?

~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The elderly buccaneer had taken their commander under his wing as a teenager and taught him everything about piracy.

Johnny Lawrence's paternal bond with the now elderly man all but assured he was the closest thing Robby had to a grandfather. The pair had spent a lot of time alone training in the art of thievery and sleight of hand right before his disappearance. It had never crossed anyone's minds the two things might be related.

Robby's seemingly overly dramatic words earlier about no one "caring what he wanted" rang in his head, and he finally understands why the omega is so afraid to go home. His fear wasn't brought upon by the shame of some passionate one-night stand and having to face up to the consequences of an illicit affair.

Captain Kreese had raped him.

He'd stolen the two things the omega could never get back, his innocence and his virginity.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets between the sheets

Later that night, Miguel hears a little whimper and lifts his head from where he'd fallen asleep at his desk to peek over in the direction of the bed. He can barely see in the near pitch blackness of the room.

Robby was sniffling quietly in his sleep and twisting around under the covers in a way that is heavily reminiscent of a nightmare. His eyelashes were fluttering, breath coming out in rapid pants like his heart was beating too fast and weak little meowing noises were leaving his lips at random intervals.

Worried the omega might be on the cusp of going into labor, Miguel kneels down beside the bed and lifts the blanket off the lower half of his body that was draped in the overly long nightshirt he'd been given to wear. It was virtually impossible to tell in his current state if his water broke or not with only the moonlight as his guide.

Not being able to see anything more than a vague outline, Miguel places his hand on the inside of the omegas thigh and lets his hand glide down the length of it to check for signs of premature labor.

He's relieved to find everything dry.

'At least his water didn't break,' he muses with a sigh.

Robby trembles distinctly when his hand comes to rest on his hip and his skin underneath his palm feels oddly clammy. It makes him wonder if the doctor was wrong about him not catching sick.

"Please...don't," the omega begs.

"Shhh... It's ok. You're safe," the captain whispers.

Robby cries harder and brings his hands down as if to protect himself from an invisible attacker. His body starts shivering again, tears sliding down his cheeks, and his face scrunched up like it physically pained him to breathe.

Miguel lifts his hand to gingerly wipe away the tear tracks on his cheeks.

Robby flinches like he physically struck him.

"You're ok, sweetheart," Miguel tries to reassure him again. "It's just a nightmare."

His words do nothing to soothe the nearly hysterical soon-to-be mother.

In fact, in his current state, he doubts the omega can ever hear him.

The captain's hand twitches reflexively when he makes an effort to lift it away from the curve of the boy's hip.

It apparently feels like he's trying to lift the hem of the nightshirt.

"G-grandpa..d-don't," Robby lets out a broken sob. "h-hurts."

Miguel feels the instant shock of bile flooding his esophagus and barely resists the urge to vomit.

Robby's biological grandfather was a ridiculously wealthy baron who lived halfway across the world (the stingy old geezer had more money than Midas) and for that reason, they'd never even crossed paths as far as he was aware. To his knowledge, the only person the omega had ever thought of as his grandfather was---

His breath hitched.

Kreese?

The elderly buccaneer had taken Johnny under his wing as a teenager and taught him everything about piracy.

It was their commander's paternal bond with the now elderly man that all but assured he was the closest thing Robby had to a grandfather. The pair had spent a lot of time alone training in the art of thievery and sleight of hand right before his disappearance. It had never crossed anyone's minds the two things might be related.

Robby's seemingly overly dramatic words earlier about no one "caring what he wanted" rang in his head and he finally understands why the omega is so afraid to go home. His fear wasn't brought upon by the shame of some passionate one-night stand and facing up to the consequences of an illicit tryst.

Captain Kreese had raped him.

He'd stolen the two things the omega could never get back, his innocence and his virginity.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @dr-doomsduck (on Tumblr) 
> 
> Prompt: *Who doesn't love a good Regency or Pirate AU?*


End file.
